


Office

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 11. “Bad dream?”30. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Office

“Bad dream?” Colin asks when Y/N comes into his office at a quarter till midnight.  
She nods, sitting on the couch in his office. Mind spinning as it keeps reminding her of the dream. She hadn’t thought twice about yanking on a pair of jeans, and a coat, before escaping her and Colin’s shared apartment to come to where Colin was at work. He always stayed the night on Wednesday nights so he was able to leave at a reasonable time for the week.

An hour passes before anyone says anything. Colin from the corner of his eye watching as Y/N fights sleep. He moves to sit beside her on the couch. “Lay down.” He says, voice barely above a whisper.  
Y/N moves, so her legs are in his lap, head resting comfortably against the arm of the couch.  
“Now go to sleep.” He doesn’t let her protest, his next words along with his hand squeezing her left ankle, comforting her. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”


End file.
